This invention relates to an electro-mechanical means for preventing the premature detonation of explosives. The invention was conceived especially for use in a mine-destruction system disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 856,260 filed on Apr. 28, 1986, and titled "Protective Box for Explosive Line Launcher".
The above-referenced patent application relates to the destruction of enemy mines in a mine field, i.e. clearing a path through an enemy minefield. The patent application shows a military vehicle equipped with a mechanism for launching a small rocket (missile). The aft end of the rocket is attached to a flexible line that is stored in an open-topped container positioned beneath the rocket-launch mechanism. The flexible line has a series of explosive blocks spaced along its length. In a typical system the line is on the order of three hundred feet long.
In use of the apparatus, the vehicle may be driven up to an enemy mine field. With the vehicle in a stopped (motionless) condition, the rocket may be launched into the space above the mine field. As the rocket travels through space it pulls the flexible line out of the container. When the rocket falls to earth the flexible line is in a stretched straight condition lying on the terrain (above/on the earth where suspected enemy mines are buried).
While the flexible line is lying on the terrain an electrical signal is directed from the vehicle into one of the explosive blocks (attached to the line); that explosive block is detonated, to destruct any enemy mines in its vicinity. The detonation force detonates the other explosive blocks, such that all (or substantially all) enemy mines along the path taken by the line are destroyed.
The aim of the described system is to provide a mine-free path through the enemy mine field for passage of friendly vehicles and troops.
For proper operation of the described system it is essential that the rocket is launched (delivered) to its destination point before an electric detonation signal is delivered to the explosive blocks. Were the detonation signal to be generated while the explosives were still in the container (on the vehicle) the resultant explosion would cause tremendous damage to the vehicle, and possible loss of life.
The present invention relates to a safety mechanism for preventing inadvertent or accidental detonation of the explosive blocks while said blocks are stored within the container. The safety mechanism includes means responsive to the weight of the loaded container for automatically deactivating-activating the detonation circuit. The explosives can be detonated only when the container is empty, i.e. after the explosives are in place on enemy terrain.